


on the matter of Anna and her first tattoo

by rarmaster



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: She gets it done as soon as she can, after escaping.





	on the matter of Anna and her first tattoo

A chain of four diamonds, starting at her right wrist and trailing up the inside of her arm, progressively getting smaller. The first one is filled with ink, the second open but outlined boldly, the third filled, and the fourth and final open. It’s not very elaborate, but for something she came up with in five minutes, she likes it a lot, and it gets its job done.

“Does it hurt?” Kratos asks, while she’s getting the tattoo done. She’s clutching his hand with her left, since her right arm is currently occupied. Her grip is tight enough it would hurt, if he chose to feel the pain, but he’s choosing not to, right now, so she feels free to hold his fingers as tight as she must.

She squeezes his hand once to signal she wants to let go, and she does, then yanks the belt she was biting down on out of her mouth, then turns to him, grinning wide and proud.

“Oh, some of what they did to me hurt much worse,” Anna says, terrible and beautiful. “This is fine. It’ll be worth it, too.”

Anything to not see those numbers, again.


End file.
